


Kino

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Past Lives, Sad and Happy
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Jun observava Sho de longe.Sempre tinha-o observado de longe.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Kino

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Kino**

**(Ontem)**

Jun observava Sho de longe.

Sempre tinha-o observado de longe.

Pensou naquele que tinha sentido pele, em como o seu amor tinha estado desapontado, quanto tinha estado doente.

Sorriu.

Passaram-se anos, e agora que finalmente podia sorrir desse, olhar ao pasado com ar sereno, perguntava-se se efetivamente tudo o dor que tinha sentido tivesse estado mesmo útil.

Mas sempre tinha-se persuadido que tudo servisse, afinal de contas.

Que fosse também por causa desse se tinha-se tornado a pessoa quem era.

E que não ia a cometer os mesmos erros uma segunda vez, não ia amar duma maneira tão.. confusa, tão profunda, quando na verdade esse amor era uma fixação, e que quando a bomba tinha rebentado, tinha mostrado o seu vazio.

De Sho, deviu o olhar em direção de Aiba.

Quando começaram a namorar, Jun tinha estado esquecido.

Sentia de poder-se namorar de Masaki, sentia de poder ser finalmente feliz com ele ao seu lado, mas não esperava-se de poder sentir outra vez um sentimento tão profundo.

Mas não estava como com Sho.

Era algo que tinha construido lentamente, algo que tinham criado juntos, com o tempo, a começar com a sua amizade e a aprender a conhecer-se como amantes.

Tinham-se criado um espaço de felicidade que pertencia só a eles, onde o passado não importava nada.

Todas manhãs Jun acordava-se com o rapaz ao seu lado e ficava-se entretido a olha-lo dormir, a rir de vez em quando a causa do seu ressonar ligeiro e para a sua absoluta falta de ordem mesmo quando não estava acordado.

Acontecia-lhe de ter medo que tudo pudesse desaparecer, de poder experimentar outra vez essa dor, mas sempre silenciava pensamentos como issos.

Porque Aiba não era Sho.

Porque a sua relação não era de sentido único, mas sim mútua.

Porque ele não iba voltar a ser o miúdo tolo namorado da nada. Como podia voltar, aliás? Já não estava o homem que era. Tinha-se tornado adulto, também graças a Sho, e agora tinha mais claro na sua mente o quem significava amar.

E, finamente, também sabia o quem significava estar amado.


End file.
